


Akane Sora Ni Negau (Wish Upon The Red Sunset Sky)

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [38]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: At the dusk, they wish upon the red sunset sky as they confess about their feelings to each other.For Hakyona Week 2019. Prompt Day 5 – Confess.





	Akane Sora Ni Negau (Wish Upon The Red Sunset Sky)

“Hak, can you hear me?”, tugging my sleeve, she clutches her throat and keeps talking with her hoarse voice “I love you, Hak. I wanted to say it right away. Could you hear me?”, with her tears brimming on her eyes, she coughs before smiling brightly “I finally got it out”.

Looking down at your face from this view, it’s really matching with the red sunset sky. Secretly, I make a wish on my heart, dear God at the Sky on the Heaven, please stop the time right now, just for this moment. I tell her that I want to hear it again, yet she runs away. Later at night, she sleeps my side, leaning closer to my chest and I can feel her warmth before I fall asleep.

.

Lying beside him, I can hear his fast heartbeat, his breath comes evenly. Looking up, I cherish the profile of his sleeping figure. Looking up at his face from this view, I smile before warmth of his body and his heartbeat lulling me to sleep.

Next day after we talked with Keishuk, I come out of the tent with decision that as I expected, you will not want to agree. It’s really selfish of me, even if I know you will not want to agree, you will still come with me no matter what.

Standing abruptly, you tell me that you need some fresh air and want to go to the river. You move forward, bringing along the sadness with you. Just if I’m allowed to, I want to chase after you even though this path is steep, but you do not allow me to see your weakness.

Looking up, my sight starts getting blur. The cloud keeps moving farther and farther. On this red sunset sky, I see the birds flying through the mountain to go home, back to their nest.

Ah, I too, no matter whenever it is, will always be your place to go home.

I run to follow him and when I find him sitting on the riverbank, I tell him out loud when the sky has faded, pale and only gets paler than before.

Even if it’s only for a while, I want to stay by your side because that red sunset sky at the dusk have brought our heart together.

Even if this is only the ephemeral, transcendental dream, I will always stay by your side and that red sunset sky when you told me your feelings and when I told you my feelings, would always shine in my heart.

Even so the seasons keep repeating the same vision, I will always stay here with you, forever, to keep holding on this flower of love in my heart so it will be blooming for eternity.

With tears streaming down my face, I confess whatever I’ve been feeling to him because I just can no longer holding back my feelings to him “so please, believe me, put more faith on our own bond”.

.

Pulling her into my embrace, I let her burying her crying face on my face. I want to tell her that she shouldn’t have to do this. I have a hunch feeling that if I started to ask your feelings, I would put your tears streaming down your face to no end, so I shut my mouth to the middle of the dark sky at the night while staring up to the sky. Looking up, I see the sky has faded, pale and only gets paler than before. Even so the season keeps repeating the same vision, I will always stay here, forever, to grow this flower of love in my heart although I’m on the verge of the death door.

Cupping her cheeks, I kiss her like this is the first and the last time for us before I look straight to her in the eyes “no matter whatever kind of fate that I have to face, I will never regret it. As long as I still can looking up to our wish, together, I will always hold your hands and I will never let go”.

.

Hak touches her chin, tipping her head backward. Yona closes her eyes slowly, leaning closer as they kiss.


End file.
